


Greta Falls In Love

by the_toadlet



Series: Greta Does Things [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, WOOO, merry catmas jush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: THE INTRODUCTION OF THE SPOON HAGokay so basically the spoon hag happened and now greta and the spoon hag are a thing





	

The spoon hag was a phenominon in of herself. She was similar to a trash hoe, aside from the fact she had a cloak that didn't burn and she ddn't have a trash can. She wasnear enough to be considered a anomaly of trash hoes because she only said spoons and had been around for millenia. And had a disturbing habit of eating rats and licking small children.

 

People really didn't want her licking their children; whenever she did, they could only say spoons for the next year or so. 

 

And it was terrifying if a baby said spoons for their first word. 

 

Greta was absolutely annoyed when something woke her up by screaming spoons next to her trash can.

 

"BEEEEED!"

 

" SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!"

 

" BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

 

" SPOONS SPOONS SPOOOOOOOOONS!"

 

Greta halted. " Spoon?"

 

" Bed bed?" The spoon hag inched clser to the trash can, lost in the eyes of a trash hoe.

 

Greta couln't complain, that face was captivating.

 

As we all know, trash hoes fell in love immediatly and would stay together for the rest of their life.

 

In that regard, the spoon hag was a trash hoe, and she was head over heels with Greta.

 

So was Greta.

 

So they made love in Gretas trash can.

 

" Spoons spoons spoons-"

 

" BEEEEED!"

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHA MERRY DOOM MAS JOSH NOW WRITE THE FUCKING ALDREN LAW


End file.
